Tomorrow how I wish it away
by Okila
Summary: A sad story of how love can often be blinded by lust and hidden when one can't actually come to terms with it. Songfic,kakasaku,mature material hinted at.


_**A/N: All rights to the characters and background Do not belong to me nor will they ever and I'm not claiming to own them and the song belongs to chris young and the song title is Tomorrow.  
><strong>_

_**I'd like to Ask that you review I'm really curious to know what you think and how I can improve and if you like kakashi :D**_

* * *

><p>Kakashi stared down at the kunoichi in front of him, her eyes betraying her attempts to cage in her emotions. If you were listening in or had hearing like him you could hear her heart breaking inside her chest. He shut his only visible eye for a moment before walking over to her and setting his hand gently on her head, petting her in a sort of manner.<p>

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here._

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would._

_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen._

_That voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good._

He slid his hand down the back of her head and into the small of her back pulling her into his embrace. As if on reaction to his skin, the tears she had been fighting for over 10 minutes now found their way out.

"Please don't go…I love you"

Her whispered words muffled slightly by his chest. The constricting feelings he felt almost made him say it back. Though saying it back would be lying to her once more. Yes He did love her, but he didn't love her in the same manner. Now that it had become apparent to him that he loved her for all the wrong reasons, he had no choice but to leave. He couldn't stay here and have what he wanted night and night again because that would be taking advantage of her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that.

Then she did the one thing that broke down his wall completely, she looked up at him as if waiting for his response. The response he had been willing to give for the last 6 months, the lie he'd been telling her for six months. Her emerald eyes shone in the night light from the tears that had been streaking out of them just moments ago and the simple copy ninja felt his morale not to take her give way.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time. Rock you strong in these arms of mine._

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow._

_We're like fire and gasoline._

_I'm no good for you._

_You're no good for me._

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow._

_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow._

The sweat and the sweet moans from her red lips enticed him to pure insanity every time. He had no way to control himself when he was put up against such an intoxicating mixture. Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as her breathing evened out and her body curled up to his side. As if she couldn't let go if she wanted to.

He didn't have a choice; he had to separate himself from her tomorrow. Under no circumstances could he allow himself to hurt her any longer. Surely she would say that it didn't matter if he didn't love her, he could love her if they worked on it. Another sigh left his lips once again that night.

_Tomorrow I'll be stronger._

_I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart calls out for you._

_And tomorrow, you won't believe it,_

_but when I pass your house,_

_I won't stop no matter how bad I want to._

He stared up at the ceiling, he could feel his heart tensing up in his chest at the impending difficult time he was going to have tomorrow morning. Yes, his heart would ache to come back to feel her in his arms again, but it wasn't love. Not that version at least.

He can already picture her shocked and horror struck features as he avoided her. He'd have to be careful to avoid her crying eyes. A heavy sigh left his mouth this time and the girl stirred in his arms but remained asleep. She would hate him eventually and he'd rather have it that way. At least then he wouldn't be hurting her.

_Baby when we're good, you know we're great._

_But there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save._

There was no point in denying the fact that indeed at times he felt like he had actually loved her for who she was but it wasn't that way now. In fact they ended up arguing more often than not now and when they weren't arguing it was mostly because he wanted her and she gave in to him.

He found himself reminiscing about that one picnic they had under the sakura tree that she loved so dearly. It was a wonderful day; they even ended up sparring for the fun of it. A misplaced kunai and some slicing of clothing had completely turned that from innocent to hot and heated. In the end she had to wear his shirt home.

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here._

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would._

He turned over so that she was still holding him but he could bury his face into her pink tresses one more time. He couldn't stay with her, not if he didn't love her. That just wouldn't be right.


End file.
